


夏

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree





	夏

今年的盛夏来得有些格外早，不过才六月中，城市里积攒的闷湿与燥热逼得每户人家都不得不长时间开着空调生活。因为超负荷运转而导致的制冷系统罢工问题也随着酷暑的昼夜烘烤与日俱增。电器维修部门里的报修电话响个不停，大街小巷随处可见身着橘色工作服的维修工人们频繁出没。  
下午二时，正值烈日当头，此时的高瀚宇刚解决完前一户人家的单子，还未喘气片刻，下一单便接踵而至，胡乱抹去脸上的汗水，骑上电瓶车就急着赶往了目的地。轻便的车身载着人快速地穿梭于马路，被车速冲散的空气化为清风拍打在脸上，削弱了些许憋闷潮气，不过风也还是热的，高瀚宇身上依旧不能避免渗出阵阵薄汗，在工装服上留下深浅不一的汗渍。说起做这份工作的理由，也实非他本愿，刚从小城市里初来乍到，高瀚宇曾怀揣着盆满钵满的理想和几万块现钱。然而大城市的海市蜃楼从来都只是昙花一现，待光鲜褪尽后，物质上的捉襟见肘压得他喘不过气来。为了生计，他经人介绍找到了一份临时维修工的活，以解燃眉之急。不过好在，高瀚宇对待工作一向手脚麻利勤勤恳恳，外加长相比较出众，待人真诚热情，嘴巴也十分会讨人欢心。久而久之，得到经理赏识的他，接手了现今这片负责区域。这块辖区里多为富人聚集地，他们出手大方，经常会给予些经济上的小恩小惠，一时间，高瀚宇的生活倒是宽裕了不少。  
轻车熟路驶到报修地址，停好了车，高瀚宇来到大堂向接待说明并登记后，乘坐电梯到了十一层。这栋大厦的每个楼层仅一家住户，出了电梯便是大门。摁响了外面的铃，应门的是个低醇男声。稍等片刻，脚步声逐渐明晰，一个隽秀男人出现在被打开的门后。男人相貌的精致程度让高瀚宇有些咋舌，乖乖，比自己见过的女人长得都要好看。小巧的嘴巴，秀气立挺的鼻梁，一对含情的桃花眼，前额的碎发柔软垂下，配上细长纤韧的身材，除去上层人士的疏离与淡漠，活脱脱就是一个刚二十出头的漂亮大学生。  
被有些不克制的目光打量，让男人心里略感不悦。但他依旧极其礼貌地开了口：“您好，是来修空调的吗？进来吧。”被声音提醒的高瀚宇这才意识到自己的失态，他窘迫地含着头，眼神不敢再直视对方：“季肖…冰……季先生您好，我是负责这片地区的维修人员。”季肖冰微微颔首以示了解，并指了指门外鞋箱一旁：“那里有鞋套，你可以戴上。”明明是再平常不过的语调，然而高瀚宇却没由来地感受到一种不怒自威的情绪。忙忙慌慌拾起两只还未收进柜子的鞋套，他穿上之后便忙不迭地踩着男人的脚步来到了室内。顺着高挑的房檐，视线一路弥漫，整个房子映入眼帘的几乎只有大片白色与少量的灰黑，所有的家具摆设都摒弃了实用而富含艺术气息，正如房主本人，内敛细腻但又拒人千里之外。过分干净敞亮的环境恍惚了高瀚宇的心神，无意识流露出了格格不入的姿态，手指紧拽裤缝，小声咽了咽口水，偶尔地，眼睛才得闲扫一下四处。无论多少次，身处陌生环境里的他都很难即刻应对周遭，尤其还是在一个大得令人发慌的空间。充盈的留白放大着一切，包括突兀的自己。  
“昨晚睡觉前我想开空调，结果发现它不制冷了，所以想麻烦您看一下是哪里出了问题。”在前面带路的季肖冰边走边自顾自地说着，完全没有觉察到身后的人因为自己的话而转移了注意力。原本无处安放视线的高瀚宇在听到带着敬语的话句后像抓到救命稻草一般肆无忌惮地打量起身前的男人，单薄的睡裤包裹住了略带弹性的臀部，两条长腿隐藏在宽松的裤管下，过大的T恤没能掩盖住他细细的腰。明明比我还高一点，怎么能那么瘦？内心感叹的高瀚宇神思有些飘忽。跟着季肖冰来到了家里的卧室，价格不菲的地毯让下脚的触感变得舒适柔软，墨绿色的kingsize大床仅仅只占了卧室空间的一半，床头与之相配套的柜子上有一盏造型奇特的台灯，除此之外，从一旁两扇巨大的落地窗远眺，市中心的繁华可尽收眼底。  
没等高瀚宇欣赏尽兴，季肖冰便指了指床对面的角落处：“就是这台。”随着手指的方向看去，角落里放着的一台两匹的立式空调。工作当前，收敛了心思的高瀚宇开始埋头检查起来，不一会儿，便拿出了工具开始修理。只不过，在“专心”修理之余，心神却忍不住想要往房间的另一处飘去，在靠窗墙角的沙发上，季肖冰正捧着本书阅读。落地窗被留了一条缝，让室内不至于那么闷热，薄薄的窗帘挡住了大部分刺眼的阳光，被钻入室内的空气吹得不停流动的帘子在男人白皙的侧脸上折射出生动的光影，而睫毛在下眼睑处也留下了一道痕迹，敛住了主人所有的情绪。  
然而终归已是夏天，由于房间里没有空调，季肖冰还是有些抵挡不住热风的阵阵袭来，不久汗水渐渐洇在了T恤裤子上，布料偶尔会黏住皮肤，让削瘦的身型和胸前的乳粒还有那双笔直的腿都饱览无余。手上还在不停工作的高瀚宇却不舍得从对面男人的身上挪开视线，仿佛被摄了魂魄一般汲取着令他着迷的画面。似乎是感应到炙热的目光，季肖冰从书本中抬起了头。此刻的高瀚宇就像是偷窥被抓包的变态，紧张得赶紧把头埋了下去，心脏却是疯狂鼓动着，他感到有种不可言说的刺激。稍候了片刻，他才敢偷偷又抬起了眼瞄向那里，发现季肖冰似乎并未注意他刚才的窥视行为，这让他长抒了一口气，但也不敢再多看一秒，只得抓紧手头的活。  
“季先生，空调我已经帮您修好了，之后要是还有问题的话您可以直接打电话给我。”  
“好的，谢谢。”季肖冰点了点头，起身把高瀚宇送出了门口。大门被关上了，门外的人大脑变得空白，他不明白今天一切失常情绪的缘由，只是单纯想多看那个冷冷清清的男人两眼，但自己的行为就像是个下作胚，最后只能灰溜溜地从别人家逃出来。高瀚宇内心沉到了谷底，毕竟要等到他家下一次空调坏了也不知是何猴年马月了。  
就在时间快要让他对这段记忆淡化的时候，生活却打算给高瀚宇来一记猝不及防。当手机屏幕上出现了一个他默默烂熟于心的电话号码，心情仿佛开始经历一场蹦极，他并不想以这副满身臭汗的邋遢模样去敲他家的门，但我也绝不能让我的客户等着，高瀚宇自我安慰道。顾不上盒饭里还有一些剩菜，他随手往垃圾箱里一塞，跨上电瓶车便扬长而去，带着七分的过速心跳和三分无端的忐忑来到了季肖冰家门口。手指停留在距离门铃约摸还有一寸的地方，思忖片刻，高瀚宇从包里掏出毛巾一点一点压去了裸露皮肤处肉眼可见的汗珠，最后又狠狠地抹了一把自己的脸，这才放心按下门铃。  
今天的季肖冰穿了件淡粉色的T恤和一条堪好盖过大腿三分之一的浅灰短裤。这身打扮让站在门外的高瀚宇不由自主地把视线黏在了他的身上，明明是十分少女的颜色，但衣服穿在季肖冰身上却并未觉得有任何不妥，反而更衬得他皮肤白皙细腻。应该是刚洗过澡，微湿的头发还软软地贴着脑袋，身上还存着一股似有若无的沐浴露香味。“你好，这回又要麻烦你了。我家书房的空调也出了点小问题，想让你帮我看一下。”比起初见时的淡漠客套，季肖冰的话语里添了几分随意，有些上扬的语调也撩拨起了高瀚宇本就不安分的心绪。趁着季肖冰不注意，又忍不住耸动鼻子朝空气中偷偷闻了两下，似乎是想要确认这股香气的确切来源。  
踏入书房，高瀚宇有种来到另一座陌生房子的错觉，延续整个家里一贯风格的极简黑白之外，这间房子墙上挂着若干幅色块浓郁的画，粗旷的线条与饱满的暖色相撞，野蛮生长在这个寂静秩序的空间里。如果说季肖冰的家像是一副黑白的埃舍尔作品，那这个书房就是画家本人鲜活跳动的心脏。当然，高瀚宇不懂这些，他只是觉得身处这个房间里的季肖冰更像是拥有了一具平凡的血肉之躯，距离自己更近一些罢了。  
见高瀚宇麻利地从背包里拿出工具，季肖冰也坐在老板椅上看着电脑屏幕开始敲击键盘，在家办公的安逸环境极易让人卸下职场上的形象包袱，不出十五分钟，一个与季肖冰无法匹配起来的坐姿呈现在高瀚宇面前，如同闲坐公园的老大爷一般岔着双腿，偶尔地还要晃上两晃。不过这会儿的高瀚宇可顾不上腹议这与季肖冰气质相去甚远的坐态，因为从他的视角看去，刚好能瞧见对方大腿根部的内侧，长时间接触不到阳光的皮肤比大腿外侧要白上一大截，那里的体毛又相对稀疏，更显光滑干净。今天季肖冰又刚好穿了条宽大裤管的短裤，白花花的嫩肉在他人面前一览无余。此刻高瀚宇觉得脑袋里有什么不道德的想法正在搅和着神经，惹得自己无法静心工作，念头里除了那两条活色生香的长腿，便是偶尔会调皮蜷趾的赤足。  
书房间大开的门让客厅里的冷气方便随着空气一起流动进来，所以温度并没有像上回卧室里的那般窒息，可高瀚宇依旧燥热不已，他不住地舔着嘴唇，迫使自己把注意力集中在需要修理的空调上，但是已经被搅乱的思绪堵住了所有理智。脑海里循环上演着他亲上季肖冰的嘴唇，再让这双薄唇含着自己的性器，又或是用力掰开两条笔直修长的腿，使劲揉捏那柔软弹性的臀肉。画面如同电影般在意识里毫无遮掩地播放着，还沉浸于自我意淫中的高瀚宇忽地察觉有一双视线正注视着他，龌龊不堪的念头被季肖冰澄亮的双眸剖白在光天化日之下，这感觉令他羞愧难当。慌张地调整呼吸，高瀚宇极力平复蠢蠢欲动的下腹，涨红着脸继续埋头工作。  
除了金属与键盘发出的声音以外，房间里剩下的只有两个人毫无交集的氛围，这让高瀚宇感到十分难熬，也不知怎么的，冲动之下竟脱口而出：“季先生墙上的画真好看。”等惊觉无心之语已收不回来，剩下的只有满肚子的懊悔。我居然和他搭讪了，我到底在想什么，明明狗屁不懂，他怎么会理我……诸如云云。不敢直视季肖冰，高瀚宇只得默默低头一人独自承受这无人回应的尴尬时刻。好在对方的素养并未让他难堪太久，平淡又略带好奇的声音给予了应答：“你也对画画有兴趣吗？”应声仰头，高瀚宇本不指望季肖冰能有什么认真的回答，但那双带着真诚的眼睛却明确地告诉自己，他在等一个答案。有些卑微的心又活络了起来，挠了挠头，他露出了有些不自在的笑容：“哪有，我一个小地方来的，不懂这些，我只是觉得，这颜色我很喜欢。”  
语言的魅力往往就在于她能让本来凝结的空气变得鲜活而又生机勃勃，原本还有些拘谨的高瀚宇开始期待对方与自己的下一个对话，从醇厚嗓音里蹦出的每一个字节都浸润着空气，令他的呼吸更加自如。  
“别这么说，欣赏画作并不分人，你的眼光很不错啊。”  
“真的吗，嘿嘿。我家那种小地方，没机会学到这种高雅艺术。那……季先生你是做什么的？”  
“我是画廊主理人。”  
“呃……”  
“就是帮忙管理画廊。”  
“哦。”高瀚宇一边忙着手上的动作一边似懂非懂地点点头。  
……  
前前后后忙活了一个小时才算收工，可高瀚宇觉得他还没能和季肖冰说上几句话，也第一次产生了为什么空调不能坏得再严重些的想法。转身准备出门前，季肖冰叫住了他：“我看你每趟过来都满头大汗，水也没来得及喝上一口，要不这瓶水你就带着走吧。”说着便拿了瓶矿泉水给他。接过水瓶，高瀚宇揣在手里不时地捏了又捏，并连忙点头道谢。季肖冰轻轻地笑了一下，这一举动让某人本就摇摇欲坠的心墙轰然崩塌，狼狈地背对他，高瀚宇红着脸佯装镇定地走出大门。被带上的门隔绝了里外的空气，却拦不断叫嚣着的渴望。高瀚宇觉得自己就像是被塞壬歌声吸引的水手，在那温柔双手的拥抱下，被带入未知的海底，再也回不来。  
夜静，丢了魂的躯壳无法安睡，每一颗细胞内每一条血管里都装入了他的名字，充盈得让人发疼。倏地坐了起来，高瀚宇瞧了瞧自己翘得老高的阴茎，叹了口气，毫不怜惜地撸动起来，粗暴地对待让龟头很快分泌出了一些透明液体，淌在了发涨的柱身上，借着天然的润滑，高瀚宇加快了手上的动作，嘴里反复念叨着：“季肖冰，季肖冰……”似是呻吟的音调交织着黏着的水声，刺激着自己的神经，在欲念与臆想的双重夹击下，射了出来。


End file.
